


Hunting the Slayer

by Mirrored_Illusions



Series: Like the Moon [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: 2017 August Fic-A-Day, Gen, Twisting The Hellmouth Fic-a-Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/pseuds/Mirrored_Illusions
Summary: Jo Harvelle comes across Buffy Summers in a graveyard, and believing her to be a dumb, lost blonde, she follows just in case she needs saving.





	Hunting the Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Anytime post-Chosen, anytime Jo is hunting by herself.  
> Disclaimer: The Buffyverse belongs to Joss Whedon. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.  
> Notes: This is set in my 'Like the Moon' 'verse, but can easily be read independently.
> 
> Written for the 2017 August Fic-A-Day, Day 9.

"That isn't possible!" The surprised voice came from behind Buffy. The Slayer had known the entire time that a young, blonde, and very female Hunter had been following her, most likely believing her to be a damsel and about to get into distress soon. Really, it was just a common graveyard, nothing to get excited about. Even if Buffy hadn’t heard the other woman the smell of the dead man’s blood the other blonde was carrying would’ve tipped her off. It was an odd habit about the Hunters she just didn’t get. Why didn’t they just stake the vampires like everyone else? As she had just proven it worked wonders on this particular kind of undead.  
  
“What isn’t possible?” Buffy asked in a casual and slightly inquisitive voice as if they were in a cafe discussing something strange across the street.  
  
"Vampires can't be staked, you have to behead them or they won't die. A stake through the heart is just fiction! It doesn't apply to real vampires. Just like crosses, garlic, holy water, and sunshine are ineffective."  
  
"If that's true then why did the vampire I just staked turn to dust?" Hunters were too easy sometimes. Well, as long as they didn't decide she was some kind of monster and needed to be killed. A certain pair of annoying brothers came to mind. She wondered briefly if this woman knew the Winchester brothers, but quickly decided it wouldn't be prudent to ask. She just might come to the same wrong conclusion as them, and Buffy really didn't need more humans hunting her.  
  
"I, uh. That is... It isn't possible! It goes against everything I've been taught and every experience I've had with them." The Hunter was clearly getting upset with her for tilting her worldview in the wrong direction.  
  
Buffy gave her a disarming smile, "Maybe you've just had a long week and fell asleep in front of the TV watching a cheesy vampire movie and now your mind has cooked up a scenario with a plot in between your hunting knowledge and the bad movie." Hello, flimsy unbelievable excuse!  
  
The unnamed blonde in front of her actually stomped her foot, before giving Buffy a pretty good glare, and then she walked back out of the boneyard without another word.  
  
Buffy watched the blonde's retreating back. Oookay. That was random. She shrugged her narrow shoulders and returned to her patrol. There were several more vampires in a mausoleum on the other side and she needed a good fight to clear up her mind.


End file.
